


Late Night Talks

by SioDymph



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SioDymph/pseuds/SioDymph
Summary: A gift for spydertiger on tumblr for the 2017 Symmrat Secret Santa!Satya and Jamison have very different opinions on the city of Oasis and end up talking about it.





	Late Night Talks

**Author's Note:**

> to spydertiger: Hi I was your secret santa! I hope you’re having a nice holiday season and enjoy this short story I wrote! Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!

Satya absolutely adored the city of Oasis. It was a work of utter genius, both science and art drawn to their finest abilities. Truly some of the world’s most renowned experts designed and built it.

But more so, Satya admired everything Oasis represented. To her it was the absolute best in the world. The truest sign of what people could do when their passions and intellect were properly honed. What people could do when they rose to the occasion. It was a city that welcomed all of humanity and cybernetic-kind, of every culture and creed. A city in perfect harmony. Everyone living together side by side happily content. A city of peace and tranquility. Perfectly built and perfectly balanced.

It was everything she wanted Utopaea to become. What she always hoped for a reformed Rio…

She wished the whole world could be like this. Never in conflict. Never in war. Never corrupt or secretly cruel. A world of peace, unity and balance.

As the Overwatch team dispatched to the beautiful city her partner, Jamison, seemed much less impressed. Satya could see that bored frown settle on his face. It was a familiar one she’d become rather adept in recognizing. Whenever they went into extravagant cities, especially places with generous incomes and institutions. He’d almost always become a mess of rolled eyes, scoffs, rude comments and dry humor. And hidden under all of that show however, Satya could always see the man’s hidden nerves. Cities like this made him nervous. After many numerous past experiences he treated any city claiming to be a utopia with mistrust, disgust and raised defenses.

It was one of the only things the pair could never quite agree on. When it came to the concept of “world peace”, while Satya held hope Jamison held nothing short of skepticism. He didn’t think such a thing was possible. And even if it was what sort of world would that be?

“Everyone sittin’ in circles, singin’ songs. Like everything’s alright. Like they ain’t sitting on old bones. And what if you don’t like things? Just spend your life tiptoing around? Swallowin’ everything down cause you say one wrong thing and it’ll all go to shit again.”

He’d told her that just a few nights ago. Before being deployed together. In the dead of night on the Gibralter base. They had been the only two up and it had been the only time when the pair had been honest about their feelings on the city. Satya had mentioned some of the dire straits she’d been raised in. How she never wanted to see another human living in the state she’d lived in or worse. She thought having more places like Oasis could ensure that became true. Jamison had mentioned brief moments of his own childhood he could recall. And as much as he’d disliked his own state of life he said he doubted anything would ever change. No matter what he and anybody else tried to do. He’d also said places like Oasis weren’t a real solution, “Just another dumb shiny city to keep people in.”

Their conversation stayed with her. And as they officially entered the city of Oasis she couldn’t help but think about his words. She couldn’t understand how someone could look at something so wonderful and beautiful and somehow see it as suspicious and ugly.

Still for how much he complained about it the nights leading up to this trip Jamison seemed surprisingly quiet now that he was finally here. Which was odd coming from a man who could normally talk someone’s ear off. But now his lips were sealed in a tight frown. Being together for some time now Satya had learned to pick up her partner’s more subtle quirks. Like twitching hands, jiggling legs, shifty eyes, or the completely-extra faces he seemed to make subconsciously. It was one of the things she liked about him. While so many people would say one thing and do another, Jamison was always his exaggerated self. As strange as the man could be he was easy to read, easy to understand. To Satya at least he was.

As they walked through the city with an official guide who explained some of Oasis’s history and their mission here today, Satya kept giving Jamison quick glances. He was standing near the back of their group with his friend, Roadhog. His face seemed neutral for the most part but his eyes were shifting around. Never stopping completely to look at one person or sight, rather they rapidly bounced around as if trying to take in everything at once. At one point the two ended up making direct eye-contact and Jamison decided to give her a full grin and wave. Satya returned it with a smaller smile of her own. And another time as their guide was explaining the politics that allowed everyone in Oasis it coexist in harmony Satya saw Jamison rolling his eyes while elbowing his friend hard in the arm.

Satya could understand some elements to Jamison, but others left her completely lost. How he could somehow disrespect and hate something so noble. Perhaps it was just the fact of growing up in two very different worlds. While they’d both grown up poor, Jamison’s life had been completely devastated. And while Satya had been taken from her old life and enrolled in school, Jamison had never gotten such escape. The government of Australia, the whole world really, had done nothing to help the victims in the outback. And in turn it seemed like those people would adamantly refuse to do anything in return. It was something Satya couldn’t comprehend entirely, only picking up ideas here and there of what it might have been like.

Just like the fact Jamison may never understand exactly why Satya felt the way she did about Vishkar still. Why she’d stayed and put up with so much from the company as she was in training and began her career. Why she didn’t just leave when she found out what they had done in the shadows.

And while they both certainly cared for one another, there was no denying any of these facts.

Still they’d both learned after so much time together how to make things work. Knowing when to push ahead with a discussion and when they needed to just let certain subjects go. What really was “for one’s own good” and what wasn’t.

She wasn’t sure where Oasis was on that scale. She knew she couldn’t miraculously change Jamison’s mind after one trip here. But she didn’t want to avoid the subject entirely. Especially since their mission was protecting these people from potential terrorists who actually agreed with Jamison that Oasis wasn’t a good thing…

Later that evening, after their tour, as well as a team meeting with Winston’s going over everyone’s responsibilities for the next few days, when they finally got to their rooms, Satya went to go talk to her partner.

She knocked on his door, quick and sharp, and waited to get any response. She heard him get up, hastily put on his prosthetic and hobble to the door. And when the door opened a crack she saw Jamison’s bright brown eyes look out before realizing it was her and opening the door wider.

“You still up?” He asked, leaning up on the door frame to get as much weight off his bad leg.

Satya nodded, coming closer. It was gracious of Vishkar to provide every member of their team with their own rooms but she missed being closer to Jamison. She spoke honestly. “I wanted to check on you first. I hoped we could talk more.”

“Well come on in then.” Jamison relented, moving aside and letting her walk past. He already knew what was coming. They’d been having this conversation for a few nights now it seemed. He hoped it didn’t end in any sort or argument cause they’d be working together side by side tomorrow for sure.

“Thank you.” Satya sighed and entered a suit very similar to her own. Reclining on a sofa near a wide window she looked out at the beautiful city below them. “So what do you think, now that you’re actually here?”

Jamison flopped down on the couch next to her and popped his metal leg back off. “Still think its crap. Nice and shiny, but ya’know its crap.” He looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. “You thought me coming here would change my mind?”

Satya sighed, folding her hands into her lap. “I will admit I was curious to see your reaction to being here. But I honestly don’t think it would change the way you see the Oasis.”

“Well what do you see when you’re here?” Jamison asked. “A big pretty city where everyone has a grand ol’time. You really think nothing bad ever happens here? Folks just run around doing their little experiments…”

“I like to think the best in people. And I do think Oasis is a good place for everyone to rise more to their potential. If they’re willing…”

After her experience in Rio with Lucio, it had taken Satya a while but she’d come to realize it wasn’t fair to force change onto people. No matter what your motivation might be, no matter what ends you hope to achieve, the means of creating that for an unwilling people would always be cruel. She didn’t want anyone to feel like they were being forced to do something against their own will, especially not for someone she truly cared about.

“So, will you be alright tomorrow? Protecting something you consider a waste?”

Satya honestly wasn’t sure what Jamison might say. If he said no she’d be disappointed for sure, but for now she thought she’d be willing to accept his choice. But he’d already agreed to be a part of Overwatch and in turn, he’d have to be a part of their team for missions.

“Eh, I’ll be fine.”

Satya turned back to look at Jamison in surprise. There was a chance he was lying but his eyes held hers steadily, never shifting away. “Are you sure?”

Jamison shrugged, kicking up his legs and leaning further into the sofa. “I mean I already agreed to be here. And it ain’t polite to go squirming outta contracts.”

“That is more professional.” Satya agreed.

“And ya’know I don’t give a shit about any stuffy old suits but there’s kids there too, little pets and shit. I can make sure none of’em get hurt by the bad guys. Look like a real hero or somethin’.”

Jamison had never mentioned having any sort of sweet-spot for children or animals. If anything it seemed like he was just making excuses now. “I guess that’s reasonable.”

“Plus you’re here.” Jamison said, just a little softer before going back to his normal tone. “And I’ll put up with this posh mess if it means stayin’ near ya, darl. I mean, you’re willing to put up with it, how bad can it be?”

Satya gave Jamison a look. His eyes kept looking over towards the city now. During the day the sunlight streaming down made everything seem golden, and now covered in lights it was radiant. She turned herself completely to take it all in. “If nothing else, even you have to admit the city has its elements of beauty, Jamison.”

Jamison followed her eyes, taking the time to look at the city much slower. Take it in fully. Eventually he sighed and shuffled closer to her. “Fine I’ll give ya that. It's real shiny. Some tip-top architects put it together good, roight?”

Satya nodded. “Yes you’re correct. The Minister of Architecture actually. They designed the entire city to be efficient, environmentally friendly, and culturally unifying.”

“Got a minister just for Architecture?” Jamison asked, quirking and eyebrow.

“Yes. Of every category of study… They mentioned it in the tour. You would have known if you payed attention.” She added the last comment dryly.

“Hey!” He shouted, raising his hands in mock surrender. “Me and Hog listened to the parts we thought were important. It’s not like they’re gonna quiz us later!”

Satya slapped his hands away, making him laugh, which made her laugh a little in return. And when he moved even closer to hug her she let him. Physical contact was always an awkward thing to Satya, but when she was she was by herself with someone she trusted she was more accepting. It was even reassuring to her. Sometimes she wondered what a strange thing it was how she’d grown so close to Jamison Junkrat Fawkes, madman from the Outback, internationally wanted criminal.

But also one of her closest friends within Overwatch, her confidant, someone she loved.

Who was currently snuggled up to her side pressing small kisses onto her shoulder and neck.

“You know, they also have a Minister of Engineering.”

Jamison perked up at that. “Really?”

Satya hummed and settled back a little more.

“Huh,” Jamison stopped kissing her, instead resting his chin on her shoulder as he mused to himself. “I bet I could show’em a thing or two. Really show them how to make something outta nothin’.”

“You think so?”

“Ah-yep! It’s one thing to run around in some posh city running tests in a labs, it’s another to be working out in the real world.”

“That is true.” Satya admitted. “And they do say one never stops learning…”

Their conversation faded after that. They simply sat there in silence, huddled close together and occasionally going to press light kisses on one another. All while watching the city below them. The cars that seemed to never stop coming, the city seemed alive no matter what time of night. The light shining through the golden city, framed by a dark, starless sky.

Then seemingly out of nowhere Jamison piped up. “… But ya’know, could be fun.”

“What could?” Satya asked pulling back to look at him.

“Being ministers!” Jamison said, getting louder as he got more excited. “I’ll get Engineering and you can get Architecture!”

“I thought you disliked it here.”

“Oh, I do, I do. But I’m just saying if this Overwatch deal keeps going alright and me and hog end up being legit. It could be something roight? I mean, everyone’ll treat you like the boss. You get to work on whatever you want. All professional like-“

“It appears you’ve given this some serious thought.” Satya teased.

“Well- Maybe, maybe not. I mean if I had to live in a dump like this I’d at least wanna be doing something worth it. Ya’know?”

“I think I do.” Satya said, deciding to go and kiss Jamison more fully. She could feel him grinning against her lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

They spent the rest of the night together and in the morning as their teams were dispatched across the city, Satya and Jamison both held onto their conversation the night prior. And both couldn’t help but wonder what the future might have in store for them.


End file.
